An Unexpected Past
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: World of warcraft...heh...we all know that game and how it was a big thing to the community. I used to be in the game and gave up on the game after Legion...but oh nooo...the game how we say "Bringing you back" and sure enough the power goes out and I got warped to Azeroth and I got to say...My life was fucked and Oooh boy was I not alone...
1. The start of an adventure

*Inspired by the story Azeroth - Gamer edition and the games Forbidden siren and Forbidden siren 2*

Warning: this story contains strong blood and gore, strong offensive language, possible sex scenes and possible disturbing scenes that is not suitable for readers under 18 or readers who are not comfortable with mature themes. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

5:30 PM

Connecticut, Middletown

We all wish our fantasies were real...we all wished we can just escape of our usual life routines...then there are times we are never careful what we wish for...

...

...

Then there are times...you had no idea about your past and was involved of some messed up things you had no idea you were involved in...my name is Dante Vera. I'm a 26 year old college student who got in to some serious shit all because of one game...World of Warcraft.

lt started this morning...

I was in my room talking with my friends through Skype tired as hell when I could not sleep well from the cold from the snow outside as I was playing a bit of World of Warcraft with my friends. My older brother, Marco, decided to visit me when he came back from the army though I believe he's gonna have to go back there which really sucks that this was gonna happen.

"You're not gonna play battle of Azeroth?"

That right there is Giovanni Moretti. 24 year old college student, occasional musician, technician but most of all...a childhood friend. This guy is a bit of a smart ass but does that to get people in a good mood. I known this guy since elementary and this guy had a real knack for cracking jokes that it would make his classmates hell his teachers laughter at. He's the kind of guy who can make friends easy and I was the first guy he made friends with.

"I'm calling it quits once I stop playing. Plus one of the horde players I know who was a Tauren player told me that Battle of Azeroth was terrible. Don't know why." I shrugged.

"Ugh...is this about the Sylvanas drama I hear about? о Господи(My god)...I have no problem about her. The problem is that she started point fingers at Saurfang thinking he is a traitor to the horde. Like what the fuck, man? The hell did he do to you? All because the dude is an honorable guy or something? Ugh...my head hurts thinking about it."

Can't blame him how much of a headache the lore can be in WOW.

And that is Roman Volkov. 27 year old college student and a Russian who doesn't take shit to no one. I say this cause this guy was trained in military combat at the age 13. I'm talking learning how to use a gun (he learned how to use a handgun and a hunting rifle at the time.) and CQC. How did I met this guy? It all started when at middle school there was this bully who had this bad habit harassing me and Giovanni for no reason. The teachers did jack shit to deal with him and it pissed me off that the teachers would not do anything about it no matter what they claim to say about dealing with him. So when Roman shows up and decked the asshole in the face(which to our surprise knocked the bully out.) by the time he was harassed, he gets in trouble for defending himself (I'm not joking. He got detention for a week while the bully gets away for it...well...he almost did. When me, Giovanni and several students told on that asshole about harassing other students and Roman, the asshole got himself in school suspension for probably a couple of weeks.). My father wasn't too happy(Shit...not even my older brother was all too happy about it.) that the school didn't do nothing about the bullies so he got me out of that school to transfer me to another school. So I met Roman at another school, he kind of smiled at me. Now keep in mind, I didn't expect him to stand up for me and Giovanni cause he was someone who keep to himself all the times and would not utter a word. Anyway, we became easy friends and my brother thanked him for standing up for me and Giovanni.

"I'm already done with WOW at this point...thinking about going back ESO if I am ever in the mood." I sighed as I drank my ginger ale as Giovanni and Roman wondered when we'll plan on getting back to ESO.

Yeah...it was getting tedious for me lately and I was not quite in the mood to finish the legion expansion...for the 15th time as a Night elf. Yeah yeah I know. Play another race. I get it. I was gonna be Draenei but after what me, Roman and Giovanni of two female Draenei no gear on (in their undergarments mind you.) were on the bed at the Goldshire inn who were "lesbians" who were actually two dudes doing some lesbian sex rp. One of them was a 13 year old(believe me I am getting to the worse part) who got in the fiasco. A worgen player hears this and flipped his shit shouting "Oh hell no!" and was on a manhunt to find out where the role playing was coming from(I guess he knew their character's names to react that badly). It didn't take a minute to find them and oh boy...it was awkward. Turns out the worgen player knew these two and flipping the fuck out. Turned one of the players was the younger brother of the worgen player who was just into the game and wanted to have fun. The sick fuck was a former friend of the worgen player. I say former friend cause the worgen player burned the bridge with the sick fuck, blocked him and threatened if he saw him with his brother he would murder him(Marco would too if he saw some sicko do that with me.). A few days later, the little brother was a worgen player too as he followed his older brother around like a pup learning from his father and as it turns that's what's going on except it's the older brother showing the little brother around. He was helping his little brother out on learning the ways of the druid (yes. They were both druids) and that kid did not miss a beat and was learning without any further distractions...so yeah...why I completely lost my interest on Draenei(not playing them just so we are clear.).

(A/N: I am dead fucking serious. Almost every fucking(well not all.) player sees a Draenei they will hit on you sometimes and sometimes it's the Draenei player that's hitting on you (and that's something you need to be really careful about cause there's some sick men who like to make you lose your guard and god knows what purpose they plan to do to you.). Now I have no problem in mingling with people but if you hit on me and I don't know you I'm just giving you the silent treatment. they would always get mad at me when I do this and would pull the "you hate girls" card and would always shut up when Roman jumps in telling them that I don't know them and that they should leave or he's gonna report them for harassment and they would leave me alone. If that didn't work, he would act like he has no idea how to report and I would act like the guy who knew how and they would leave knowing it was happening when Roman acted he was putting their names on the report. All the more reason why I stopped playing WOW...-_-' )

Anyway...I leaned back on my chair as I hear Marco grab his car keys as I see him head to the door. He tells me to stay out of trouble like any big brother would tell you and leaves. Now...Knowing I was not much of a fighter, Marco gave me a folding knife(this knife looked like the folding knife from Hitman 2 and I stabbed assholes to the rib to avoid vital organs with this knife who tried to harm me out of self defense when I am home alon .), a can of mace and a stun gun. Yeah...he is that paranoid of my safety.

Now...this is when the crazy happens...about maybe 20 minutes, the power was off. I was scared...at this hour it's always dark and I was on edge. I quickly took my flashlight from my desk and turned it on. It wasn't just my house. the stores hell even some car lost power and people were livid. I frantically started looking around paranoid as hell thinking I was gonna get jumped...but sure enough...I see a huge flashing light on my computer monitor and as that light got bright enough...I suddenly felt weak and just passed out...

What felt like hours...I woke up in a rather misty forest...wait...misty forest?! Ah...shit...

"Great...way to go, Dante...we just entered the hostile zone..." I groaned.

I say cause this is Silverpine forest and it's Sylvanas territory...There's no doubt in my mind that Sylvanas sent someone to check on the disturbance. Also in case if you never played hitman, hostile zone means you're seen, you're shot on sight. No second chances. No remorse. (just saying that in case you have no idea why I would say this once in a while. So expect to say me this once in a while.)

Not taking chances I decided to hid near some of the trees and worried snipers or someone was on look out and possibly watching like a hawk. Turns out there was two female Elven dark rangers dual wielding their swords heading near my area where I woke up and I was scared. I had to move and fast cause knowing them they will find me in a heartbeat. So I did. I quietly but quickly moved away from them as fast as I can. Then...

*BANG!*

A loud gunshot was heard and I didn't realize this...but I was shot...in my rib. I failed to notice a sniper who I didn't know was with the two dark rangers was on lookout and sure enough the two of them heard the shot and rushed to the scene as I am clutching on my wound and I hissed in pain. It didn't stop me to keep running...

*BANG!*

Another shot fired this time it hits the tree bark and almost shot my head. At this point I was losing consciousness and I wasn't gonna last long. I ran and ran and ran until...

*BANG!*

Another shot this time I got hit in the leg...I fell to the ground hard with no energy left in me. Was I really gonna die...? It was all a blur but I hear the two dark rangers talking about that they were brought a blood elf hunter on lookout and I kid you not...

"What strange clothes he's wearing...where is he from?"

Yup...first thing that comes out of her mouth was that. There was no paranoia of me being a spy or why was in Horde territory...the other dark ranger did not care as she takes out her crossbow, loads a bolt and points it at my head. I forget that most of the times when the undead kill you, you join their ranks (I don't know cause I never play undead but I think that's how it goes.) and you're forced to serve the bitch queen-Ahem-sorry. Serve Sylvanas or stay dead for good.

I just close my eyes and waited for inevitable to happen when suddenly I hear agonizing blood curdling scream from a distance and I hear the dark rangers freaking the fuck out wondering what the hell is going on. The silence was unfuckingbearable...then suddenly...

"SHIT! IT'S THAT DEATH KNIGHT!"

I slowly open my eyes a bit...my vision wasn't entirely clear but I did see what looked like a woman in heavy black armor and a hood. No doubt night elf. There was another dead silence probably because the death knight saw me and screamed like a pissed berserker and as I hear the sounds of blades meeting flesh along with screaming. I felt something wet on my face which I knew right away it was blood. I tried to crawl away but the moment I saw that death knight, I froze in fear. From my experience of death knights, they have no remorse and will most likely kill you in a heartbeat. To my surprise...she picked me off the ground as I am on her shoulder and she leaves the scene with me. I was still scare out of my mind wondering what the fuck was going on but my gut feeling tells me she can be trusted since she seemed to have a huge grudge on the horde...I just hope this doesn't bite me in the ass if I turn up dead...


	2. Shocking truth

Chapter 2

_"Sagorn. Edos. We need to go."_

_"Papa? What's wrong?"_

_"No time to explain. Edos. Get your brother to safety."_

_"B-But Mama..."_

_"Don't worry about her, Sagorn. She's doing fine to protect you two. Remember the safe place I showed you in case of an emergency?"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Uncle Olor will take you somewhere safe. Don't worry. I'll catch up with you. Edos. Be sure your little brother stays close to you and does not wonder off. Understand?"_

_"...Yes, Papa."_

_"Good. Now go. Don't look back and keep going. I'll catch up with you when I can."_

(Dante's pov)

9 hours later

I wake up in pain(despite my wounds healed it still hurts as hell.) as I find myself in a really ruined home. I slowly got off a battered bed and sure enough I see that Death knight. She ignored me but gives me that cold stoic look peering at me.

"Umm...thanks...thanks for saving me."

I'm not gonna lie...I was as nervous as a child trying make friends but worse...she was dead silent and this got me on edge.

"No problem..." She said with no emotion.

"Wha-What's your name?" I asked her.

Again more silence...

"Janya...Janya Dawnsinger...and you?"

"Dante...Dante Vera...Dante is fine." I scratched my head for a bit.

She just nods slowly...

"You're not from here...are you?" She asks me.

"No. I'm from a place called Earth. I'm not sure how I got here. First there was a power outage then the next I'm here."

That part was true but I didn't want to say it was from some video game cause 1: she'll think I am crazy and 2: she probably doesn't have the patience and can easily snap cause knowing Death knights they seem like that like the type of people to have idle chit chat with people.

She doesn't press on the manner as she just nods looked like she was about to leave...wait what?

"You're leaving?" I asked somewhat shocked.

"I am not here to babysit."

Ouch...that was rather callous of her.

"But what if those guys you killed come here to get me?"

Cue flashback...

_"Mama, where are you going?"_

_"I have to go, sweetie. I need to protect these people at this time of night."_

_"What? So soon? But you just got here 10 minutes ago."_

The flashback showed an adult female night elf wearing warrior gear talking to two night elf boys. One looked 10 while the other looked 6.

_"I know, sweetie, but you know how being a village guard is-"_

_"You expect danger in every corner."_

_"Right, Edos. Sagorn...I know you want to spend time with me more but I can't risk you get into any danger, okay? I'm doing this cause I love you and I will do anything to keep you two safe. Okay?"_

There was silence. This reminds of the talk I had with Marco when he had to go to the army. It sucked and I was once again alone home while dad occasionally visited me...it sucked.

_"Yes, mama..."_

_"That's my boy..."_

It ends there. I didn't realize it but I was clutching my head and Janya looks at me annoyed.

"Are you even listening?"

"Sorry...I was getting a headache..."

Janya was gonna argue but I hear...

"That's enough, Janya."

You want to know the kicker? That was my dad...what the fuck was my dad doing in Azeroth was beyond me.

"Dad?!" I shouted with disbelief.

"Hello, son."

He walked to me but I stopped him when I pointed my folded knife at him when my shock expression turned to anger. Dad knew what was up and backed up a bit...

"Where. The fuck. Were you?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

Janya looked at my father crossing her arms and she looked like a mother who wanted to beat the shit out of a father for doing something stupid...I'll get to that in a bit.

"I know you're angry but I can explain." He said rather shocked about my anger.

I'm not one to go livid easily but this was my first time I was fucking livid...my dad left me alone all this time only to find him in Azeroth this whole time makes me wonder what the fuck he was doing.

"I was in Azeroth to prevent the Legion from not only trying to take over Azeroth but from taking over Earth."

...What?...WHHHHHAAAAAAT?!

"And how did they know this?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Don't know. They must've sent spies on me but again...I don't know." He sighs.

I'm trying to rack my brain on the information he gave me and if the Legion did try to take over Earth(That's a big IF cause there's no proof to his claim.) I would probably be scared out of my mind if that was ever true and we could all be dead if the Legion ever got to my world.

"Is that why you left me alone...? To protect this world while you leave your youngest son alone in his home while his older brother goes back to the military after visiting me? I had assholes break into my home trying to kidnap me a few times thinking I was an easy target. One time Marco nearly killed a guy when he saw me getting grabbed and the second I stabbed one guy who broke in my house multiple times to the fucking ribs and made a run for it before he was caught by the authorities. What the fuck, dad?" I gave him a mean glare.

That struck him...he was hurt to hear me say this but Janya was livid and was no mood for bullshit. she grabbed him from the back and drags him downstairs while dad is as pale as ghost letting me know he royally fucked up. I put away my folded knife and sure enough I hear her screaming at him like "Are you crazy?! Why would you leave your son alone like that!? What if the Legion found a way to Earth and gods forbid harmed him!?" And my favorite (sarcasm) "I can't believe I married a man like you..."

That last part took me off guard...my mother is that Death knight? Shit...that can't be right...

After some arguing(along with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of dad which I can't blame Janya being furious at this point.), Dad comes up the stairs holding his gut and walks towards me...at this point I went neutral mode and kept myself calm but showed no emotion.

"You married a Death knight?" I asked him as I leaned back on the wall.

"Before she was a Death knight." He corrected me.

Makes sense...the dead can't reproduce so that destroys any purpose for me to be born...

"I see...and I'm gonna assume you weren't human at the time?"

This took him off guard(hell I didn't expect to be right.) and was shocked knowing that I caught him unintentionally...Now this is when he pulled a Harry Potter on me (no seriously. He did.) I thought he was removing his shirt but what he did astounds me. You know the invisible cloak from Harry Potter? Well its like that but acted a disguise. He takes off the cloak (yes. A cloak.) to reveal a male night elf (looks middle age.) wearing a dark blue mage robe with a sword on his waist.

I was stunned...I didn't think my father was a night elf this whole time...for 26 fucking years mind you. So what was my reaction to all this...?

*THUD!*

I fainted...yup...I fainted...I could not take the amount of madness my brain was taking and dad knew this was gonna happen...

"Now you done it..." Janya huffed.

If Marco was here, he would flip the fuck out...speaking of Marco...where is he? Is he in Azeroth like I am? God I hope he is okay...


	3. Why am I here

Chapter 3

(Roman's pov)

3 hours ago

What an unexpected turn of events...a power outage that got the city in panic and for some suspicious reason got warped in Azeroth...I know this cause...

"Roman! Get up! Now!"

Giovanni was nudging me to wake up and he sounded like he was panicking...I open my eyes and I see Giovanni...AS A NIGHT ELF?!

I quickly backed away and I was shocked...

"Giova-"

He quickly covers my mouth and I hear rasping sounds of a man...but sounded undead from the rasping and gasping I was hearing. He runs off and I look at Giovanni with fear on my face. We waited for a bit as he removed his hand off my mouth.

"Dude...you're a night elf." I said quietly.

"Yeah...I know. That forsaken tried to kill me when he said what I was." He sighed.

"And sounded exhausted too when you got here." I joked.

"Pfft. I got second place as a runner at middle school for a reason. That guy maybe undead but he doesn't have the stamina that I have." He smirked.

Well he wasn't lying about him having a silver medal from a school event that happened years ago where he was part of a event where he competed against other middle schools cause me and Dante were there to watch.

"Come on. We need to go."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Silverpine forest. Forsaken territory." He said as he looked around a bit.

My eyes were as wide as plates...

"Shit..." I muttered as I got up.

"Yeah...hope you're armed cause there's no doubt we might be dealing with more of those undead again."

"Heh...when am I never?" I said with a chuckle as I took put my colt python magnum revolver.

I worked as a cop whenever I am not in college and was always armed in case some asshole tried to ruin my day whenever I was off duty. I still have my concealed baton for self defense purposes.

"Good. Let's go."

Giovanni and I headed to the northeast of the forest as I started looking around being extremely cautious.

"I overheard one of the forsaken that one of the dark rangers found a human in unusual clothes when the dark rangers subdued him." Giovanni said as I push a damaged but sturdy log to make a bridge.

"That has to be Dante. He was dressed up like Sebastian from The evil within when we talked at Skype. Had his faded trench coat, white shirt, pinstriped waistcoat along with a matching loose tie. Always loved dressing himself like some Noir detective."

"There's more. The two dark rangers were gonna kill the human no doubt making him become one with the forsaken when a night elf death knight killed the dark rangers and a blood elf hunter out of rage. Don't know what happened next but I know Sylvanas is not gonna take this shit lightly and is probably gonna get involved." Giovanni said as he crossed the log to the other side.

"I sure hope he's alright." I said as I crossed the log to catch up to Giovanni.

"Same here but for now we need to move."

We kept going until we hid by some trees when we saw a male human dark ranger with a female human dark ranger. They seem to be tracking down something...or someone.

"No doubt about it. It's that bitch's doing killing one of our own." Said the male dark ranger.

I look where the dark ranger was looking at...and Jesus...body parts everywhere. Giovanni notices this and he quickly covers his mouth as he looked disgusted.

"Think she took the human our spy told us about?" Asked the female dark ranger.

"No doubt about it. I'm bringing my squad for this. You coming?"

"Of course. That bitch will get what's coming to her for murdering our squadmates." She growled.

They leave and as they were out of sight, Giovanni groaned. I look at him and he hurls on some bushes...thankfully it didn't last long.

"Ugh...remind me to never come back here again..." He groaned.

"I'll keep that in mind...think we should follow them?"

"I don't think so...they could be expecting us..." Giovanni said rather paranoid.

He has a point...the dark rangers are sly and makes them a dangerous foe. I decided to go ahead cautiously and as I got past the body parts, someone fires a bolt at me. It grazed my arm and it hit the tree. Sure enough, it was the female human dark ranger who seemed to have somehow known we were behind her. The moment I aim my gun at her, she immediately took cover. She's trying to play coy...

"Giovanni! Get to cover!" I shouted as I took the safety off my gun.

Giovanni quickly hides behind another tree as I quickly got near cover, I hear her reloading her crossbow as I quickly got around the corner and fired at her. She got hit in the arm but only grunted like it little damage to her. I quickly got back to cover and I hear her run away...she was very agile and I could easily lose track of her. I got out of cover gun at the ready and...she's gone...

"Great...just great..." I muttered.

Since the place was misty, I couldn't tell where the fuck she was...until...

"Above! She's above!" Giovanni shouted.

I quickly look above of the tree branches of one the trees and sure enough I see her crossbow pointed at me. I quickly got out of the way just as the bolt was fired at me and by pure luck...the moment I fired at her is when she falls to the ground with a bullet hole in her forehead I know the bitch is still alive cause a bullet to the head isn't going to finish her off for good like in the zombie movies. Now I know what you're thinking..."But Roman. What about the body parts on the ground?" And that's a good question but as I said it won't finish them off for good. All they need is someone to put them back together and they're good as new. So I did what I did to finish them off...go the evil within on her. Yup...I sent her ablaze when I dropped a lit stick(that was poured with some of my vodka from my flask to make the flame bigger with the help of my lighter.) on her and she screamed like a fucking banshee. She tried to get the flames off her but to no avail causing her to die...for good.

"Rest in peace." I frowned.

Giovanni rushes towards me and sees the burnt dark ranger turning to charcoal with a look of horror on his face.

"Jesus..." Giovanni muttered.

"Come on. They might be coming back to check the commotion going on." I said with no emotion.

We walked away from the scene and I just sighed from what I did...I feel like I am about to fucking lose it if this keeps up...

"By the way...how did you find her?" I asked Giovanni.

"I saw movement on the branches near you then I saw her crossbow aiming at you. Guess she was using the mist to her advantage."

"Hm..."

We continued down the path hoping we didn't get into anymore trouble...

...

...

Oh how wrong I was...

(Dante's pov)

Present

I wake up on the same bed I woke up earlier and dad just stared at me looking kind of annoyed at himself.

"How long were you keeping secrets from me and Marco?" I asked him.

"...Too long. I didn't want the two of you get into danger cause of me..."

"Oh I would love to see how that excuse is gonna hold when Marco hears this and believe me he is not gonna be happy when he hears this."

My older brother may be trained by the military to be calm and collected which most of the times made him stoic but he is very protective on me so I can imagine how pissed he is gonna be.

"So why am I here? To tell the truth to me? To join the alliance?" I narrowed my eyes.

He looked at me confused...he had no idea what I was getting at.

"What are you talking about?"

"The flashing lights warped me here only to have me in Sylvanas territory and got chased by dark rangers and I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop. You're gonna have to take it slow and calm down. You are freaking out and it's not helping." He interrupts me.

So I did...I took 5 slow deep breathes and sat up straight looking at my dad.

"Around the time Marco went back to the military, I was using my computer when all of a sudden I was having a black out. Here's the worse part. The whole city and cars on the street lost power. People were livid while some were scared out of their minds probably thinking it was a terrorist attack. Then it happened. A huge blinding light just covered the whole room and I ended up in Sylvanas' territory. I don't know how those dark rangers caught wind of me but they found me with the help of a hunter. Mom saved me when I was losing consciousness from bullet wounds I had..." I sighed.

"They wanted you dead..." Janya deadpans.

I was silent as dad frowned when Janya said that...I can see the hate in his eyes and I can tell he wasn't taking the info lightly.

"Dad did-"

"No. I had nothing to do with that. If I did, you would not be pulled to a stunt like that. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this and find out who brought you here." He said cuts me off with seriousness.

This is him going serious dad mode and he's livid about what I told him. He gestures Janya to follow him and as they were heading somewhere private, I heard this.

"You don't think she had anything to do with?"

"I doubt it. If she did she wouldn't put my son in danger like that. Thinking about it now makes me think she put him in danger as well."

"He can handle as own right? You told me he was trained by the military."

"Yeah...but this realm can be harsh to even the best of warriors."

Marco...

I was listening more into the conversation when I heard child footsteps outside. I got off the bed and saw a boy outside...wait what? Why was there a boy outside at this hour and why was he wandering around? Then again...I don't even know if it is a boy. Could be a girl for all I know but I know there's a child walking around as if they were looking for someone.

So I decided to go check on the kid and just as I turned on my pocket flashlight...there he was...the younger night elf I saw in my vision holding a nightsaber stuff animal. He's frantically looking around with fear in his eyes and looks like he is on the verge of crying. I felt bad for him...

"Hey. You lost?" I asked him softly.

He quickly looks at me wide eyed and bolts away. This was expected...I would too cause let's be honest would you trust a total stranger? But I was really worried...this kid is running in a ruined village and for all I know the dead could be shambling in the ruins. So this was when I got really worried for him. I ran after him and just as I saw him I kid you not he vanished. Gone. Like a ghost. Was my mind playing tricks on me? I am getting silent hill Deja vu...

"Dante!"

I look behind me and I see running towards me with worry on his face...

"What were you doing?" He asks me.

"There was a boy here but he vanished."

This got him concern...

"A boy? What did he look like?" He asks me.

"Blue short hair, blue eyes, had kid clothes on and was carrying a nightsaber stuffed toy."

He was dead silent...he didn't utter a word...that's when he dropped the bomb on me...

"Dante...what you saw was you as a child...before you were known as Dante." He finally tells me.

I was looking at him like if he lost his mind...me? That night elf child?

"Ha ha...good one, dad. You almost got me...ha ha..." I laughed awkwardly.

He gives me the "Do I look like a joke to you?" face he always does when he is not lying...I pinched the bridges of my nose with annoyance...

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." I groaned.

Before he could give me answers, he turns around and looked annoyed. I don't know what he's looking at but it was getting me worried.

"I should've know your mother would start trouble with the dark rangers." He said with a growl.

"What?! They're here?" I asked with shock.

"Not yet. Listen...I don't have much time explaining so I want you to listen closely. What you saw was you in the past. The reason why you could not remember because I rewritten your memories to forget the traumatized event that you experienced and was screaming in your sleep from the nightmare you had when you were 10."

You ever screamed in your sleep? I had once and it was the typical zombies are gonna eat me nonsense...but I didn't think it was an incident involving me in an attack of the undead.

He looks behind him again and this time he got his hand on his sword. He was on edge...

"You have to go now."

"But you haven't told me why you erased my memories and why the sudden identity chan-"

As if on cue, I see a squad of dark rangers coming...shit...

"I'll tell you later but now is not the time. For now I'm gonna need to get you out of here."

His hand glew blue as I was sudden hit with a flashing light no doubt attracting the attention of the dark rangers and the next I am no longer in the dark gloomy ruined village and found myself in a forest...a rather lively one than the dead barren forest I was at.

I felt like I have seen this place before but it's not coming back to me ever since I stopped play WOW for a long time...then again...it didn't seem to be my focus as I was too focus on hand and was thinking how was I gonna survive Azeroth. I wasn't Gary Ryder who suddenly had Gamer powers or whatever the hell he had to make him be some sort of bad ass...I was just a human being who turns out to have a Night elf father who is a mage and a undead night elf who was death knight. And that shit about the boy I saw along with my dad claiming that the boy was me fucking hurts my head even thinking about...and lastly...what makes me so fucking special to be put in Azeroth in the first place?!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a female gasp near me. I quickly look where I heard the gasp and I see a female night elf(who looks mid 20s I am not gonna estimate elf years cause good lord I can't rack my brain on their ages.) priestess who looked shocked to see me. I can see remember the beauty she had...long silver hair, golden eyes, light blue as the sky and was wearing a acolyte priestess robe...something about this woman just makes me want to forget about my worries...


	4. The unfortunate soldier

**_Father, father, where are you going_**

**_O do not walk so fast._**

**_Speak father, speak to your little boy_**

**_Or else I shall be lost,_**

**_The night was dark no father was there_**

**_The child was wet with dew._**

**_The mire was deep, & the child did weep_**

**_And away the vapour flew._**

**_-William Blake_**

Chapter 4

**"...This fog...the clouds...I don't like the looks of this..."**

**~BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT~**

**"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS ~BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT~ WE ARE LOSING ALTITUDE AND WE ARE STEERING OFF COURSE! HQ! DO YOU READ ME?! DAMN IT! I CAN'T GET IN TOUCH WITH HQ!"**

**"What the fuck happened!? A fucking light just came out of fucking nowhere and all of a sudden we're not in our destination!?"**

**"How the fuck should I know!?"**

**"Land ahead! Prepare for emergency landing!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**~BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT~**

(Marco's pov)

0024

Who would've thought a trip to the Iraq desert could be so...complicated. a flashing light in the middle of the night that had me and my squad in a unknown zone. Our chopper crashed in a forest cause of the damn fog...casualties: 1 wounded. 1 dead pilot.

Jackhammer, our demolition, had his leg banged up from the crash. Nothing serious but looked like he got it either sprained or twisted. He'll live...the pilot however was dead...not surprised this would happen...

Our medic, Angel, was treating Jackhammer's leg with the med kit she always carried as I hear Jackhammer groaning in pain. He wakes up and was looking around his surrounding...

"Lupe...where the fuck are we?" Jackhammer asks me.

"No fucking idea...where's the F.N.G?" I asked him as I looked around the forests.

"Outcold. No major wounds. Just some scrapes but he'll manage."

"Alright. Angel. Tend to the wounded. I'm gonna scout in this god forsaken forest to see what's going on. Anything happens, signal me. I'll come back here to back you up." I ordered her .

"Roger that, Major." She nods.

I got to the crashed chopper to take the weapon crate off the debris and noticed the pilot's body was no longer on the seat.

"What the hell? He's gone!" I shouted.

Angel rushed towards and she also noticed the body was missing...

"There's no way he could've left in that condition."

"Okay. Change of plans. I'm gonna find out where that pilot is. Watch your sixs til I get back." I said as I took my Dragonov sniper rifle out of the crate along with a couple of ammo clips.

I followed a trail of footprints with my flashlight on that lead downhill and noticed his damaged pilot helmet on the ground. heard groaning...not taking any chances I readied my rifle and began investigating where the noise was coming from...

...

...

...

Sure enough...it was Jackal...shambling like a zombie...

"Jackal?" I asked with legit concern in my voice.

He stops and stares at me with his dead eyes with that feral snarl he had...no...this wasn't Jackal...not anymore...its a husk of his former self...a zombie...as if it had some sort of memory in its brain, it takes the .44 revolver out of the holster and points the gun at me hunched forward and...

*BANG!*

Shot my helmet out of my head as I quickly took cover. It was growling in anger as I hear it shambling towards me.

I put my rifle down as I got my combat knife at the ready and just it got close, I quickly stabbed the zombie on the head and I just kept stabbing it's head as it tried to claw my face. It finally stopped as I did one last stab as it collapsed on the ground. In complete utter rage, I kept curb stomping it's head until it was nothing but paste. I was furious...that guy was one of my brothers in arms and to see him...look like a reanimated corpse...boils my blood. So...I decided to burn his body with my lighter so that he can finally rest in peace...I wasn't aware that the body was twitching and spazing out like it was trying to get the fire out...then it stopped. That creeped me out a bit...

As I got my rifle back, I took the revolver and dog tags that I found near the footprints and headed back to my team. Angel looked freaked out as the F.N.G recovered and got off the ground.

"Lupe! What happened?! I heard a fucking gun shot and I thought you were in trouble!"

I showed her the dog tags and Jackal's custom revolver as she looked shocked.

"I saw Jackal...well...was him..." I said with sigh.

"What? What happened?" Jackhammer asks me.

"I...I was there...Jackal was a reanimated corpse shambling forward like if he was following someone."

"What...?" Jackhammer gasped in shock.

"Shot my helmet off...I had to put him out of his misery and burned his corpse so he can rest in peace."

To prove my point, I pointed to the fire down the hill and they couldn't believe that our former comrade was now a charcoal corpse.

"What the fuck...this is fucked up..." The F.N.G says with disbelief.

"You burned his corpse?" Angel asks me.

"I had to. Turns out the body was still functional even when I curb stomped his head to a paste out of anger. When I burned the body, it was twitching and spazing out."

Now this got their attention and knowing that I kept my stoicism still on, they knew I wasn't making shit up and know that I was serious...not taking any chances, we decided to pack up our guns and went away from the crash site in case those zombies came again.

(Roman's pov)

Earlier

We kept walking on the road when we saw an abandoned village up ahead...ominous but we had to find somewhere safe...so we headed there and I hear fighting going on. We crouched down and quickly hid behind a house when Giovanni saw the fight and told me that he saw a death knight night elf killing a squad of dark rangers. I took a peek and sure enough it's a female night elf death knight cleaning house on the dark rangers and she is absolutely livid. Limbs were being chopped left and right. I saw a flash of light near one of the houses as a male night elf mage appears next to the death knight and he had this look on his face that tells me that he's lost his patience. The death knight notices this and back up behind the mage as the mage uses Dragon's breathe on an entire squad of dark rangers. As expected, they were nothing but charcoal and ashes.

As the flame started to diminish, I hear...

"Roman? Giovanni? What are you two doing here?"

Keep in mind he wasn't even looking at us and there was no doubt in my mind that it was Dante's dad. The death knight looked where me and Giovanni were hiding and she looked like was about to go manhunt mode until me and Giovanni got out of hiding hands in the air fearing the death knight was gonna kill us. The mage turns to us and had this neutral look on his face.

"You can put your hands down. She won't hurt you."

So we did...I was still on edge of the death knight but he seems to know her. He walked towards us and Giovanni says...

"Mr. V?"

Giovanni always called Mr. V in short for Mr. Vera and sure enough...it was Dante's dad...

"Yes. It's me. Tell me. How did you two get here?" He asked genuinely concern.

Me and Giovanni told him that a power outage occurred at our house and that a huge flashing light blinded us and got us here. He nods.

"The same story Dante told me..."

"What?! He's here?!" Giovanni asked in shock.

"Was. He's at Darnassus with my sister. He's in safe hands."

"What? Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"In case you haven't noticed the burnt corpses over there, they were after Dante...I don't need to remind you two what they do to fallen foes since you two read stories about it..."

The death knight looked at Vincent(Yes that's his name.) confused as my eyes went wide in realization.

"They were gonna turn him to a forsaken..." I said with shock.

"Seems that way. Knowing them they'll kill anyone they see to turn them a forsaken...well...if you're lucky that is."

Oh...right...sometimes your food for the undead...

Vincent notices Giovanni as a Night elf and looked quite shocked to see him.

"Giovanni. How are you a night elf?" He asked rather concern.

Giovanni shrugs. He explains the moment he got here he was like this and has no idea how. The death knight on the other hand was not convinced. Vincent notices this and glares at her. I asked him what's up with her...he says this...

"Don't mind my wife. She's hasn't been herself since she was resurrected as a death knight."

WIFE?! Oh god...that means that Death knight is Dante's mom...Jesus...

Dante's mom just glared at Vincent and heads to an abandoned home no doubt doesn't want any part of the conversation.

I just wasn't sure to bring up about how he wasn't going to talk to us cause he was staring at the death knight with a mournful look.

"So you mind explaining who you really are?" I asked Vincent.

"Not yet..."

"Why?" Giovanni asks him.

"Marco is coming..."

Marco too? Shit...

(Dante's pov)

Present

So this was getting weird...I told the night elf my name and the next she told me not to leave that she was getting someone(Probably because she knew my name? Fuck If I know.)...not one minute and she comes back...with another female night elf. She looks the same as the one but looks more of an adult. She looks at me with awe and I will not forget the two words she said.

"It's you..."

"Excuse me what?" I look at her dumbstruck.

She ignores me and tells her kid to leave so that she and I can talk privately. The kid leaves and I was getting really worried...The woman walks up to me and I backed up a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She's taken aback about this and was not expecting me to ask her...she then said this...

"You...you don't remember me? It's me, Saragon. Your aunt. Vesra." She tells me.

I was going to tell her I have no idea what she was talking about but I was suddenly clutching my head...

I see the same night elves children playing with their toys as the woman I was talking to enter the house and oh boy were they hyped to see her.

**"Auntie!"** They shouted with joy.

The kids rush down stairs with smiles in their faces and hugged her

**"Hey, kiddos. How are you two doing?"**

**"Good!"** They said in unison.

**"That's good. Where's your father?"**

**"In his room."**

**"Saragon! Dad said-"**

**"It's alright, Edos. I wanted to talk to her anyway. Why don't you boys go to your room for a minute? This is rather private."** My dad showed up with a closed book on his hand

**"Okay, dad."**

The boys went upstairs and I see dad glaring at my aunt...oh boy...

**"Why are you here? To convince me to go back to mother and father?"**

**"No...I...I ran away...they...they have lost their minds."** My aunt said rather scared.

Dad went silent registering the information he got and didn't like it.

**"What? What do you mean they lost their minds?"**

**"I don't know. Ever since you and Olor ran away from home they weren't themselves...mother gave me beating and father..he..."**

**"What did he do to you? Tell me now!"** My dad shouts in the verge of a meltdown.

My aunt's mouth was quivering and was in the verge of tears...she said this...that haunted my dad for days.

**"He...raped me."**

To prove her point she showed her belly and sure enough she was pregnant...fucking hell...

**"No...by Elune...no...this can't be happening..."** He said with pure shock.

She cried on my father's chest as he held her tight...I see one of the boys near the stairs and he looked depressed hearing that...

The memory stopped there as Vesra, my aunt, walked towards me...this time I stood my ground and look at her with sorrow.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes...I am fine...it's that I saw a memory...you...you were raped and...you got pregnant...I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry if I didn't remember you..."

Vesra stops in front of me with sorrow in her eyes and embraced me...

"It's okay...it's not your fault. Your father erased your memories to protect you."

"I guess that makes sense...but how did you know who I am?"

Seriously...the kid looked shocked as if she knew me and all of a sudden she acts like I know her.

"Your father. He told me of the new identity he gave you...I suppose he also didn't give you another reason why..."

"No? Why?"

She was silent briefly and then she sighs...

"Your grandmother..."

Could she be the one my dad was talking about?

"Oh great...I have a grandmother night elf...what's the worse that can happen?" I groaned sarcastically.

"This is serious, Dante." She somewhat frowned at me.

"Oh I'm serious. I just can't believe my family is complicated as it is." I sighed.

She looks at me that just says "Really?".

"Why is she after me? What have I done to her that would cause her to go after me?" I asked her.

She was silent...then...she drops the bomb...

"Dante...you're a highborne..."

I quickly got out of her embrace and immediately I am shocked to hear her say this...she notices this and realizes that I was not in a mood for jokes.

"Is this a joke? Cause if it is, you are doing a bad job."

She looks away and sighs...

"I'm afraid not...you bear the blood of one of the surviving members of the Highbornes."

"Auntie...Highbornes are hated and feared among the night elves, they-"

She quickly turns around to face me and stops me from going on a rant.

"I know. But we have strayed that path many years ago. Many of us became priests and druids to stray from our heritage. Then there's ones like your father who use their arcane powers to protect the lives of innocent people but keep to themselves away from their people to avoid a commotion."

That last part kind of stung. This reminds me of that time from a WOW story(and correct me if I fuck up.) I read that involved a player who became a highborne and the moment he lost his shit, he unleashed his arcane power and was put to trial. I wonder if that guy ever continued that story...

"I have no intention being some puffed up ignorant noble who thinks he's superior than everyone." I shuddered.

"I can assure you that won't happen. Come with me. We'll talk at my home."

She leads me to her home but stopped when I got a real good look on the place...it was...

"Darnassus..." I muttered.

My aunt noticed my dumbstruck expression and smiles.

"Beautiful is it?"

"Yeah...I read stories about this place. Home of the night elves and a place full of nature..." I said as I looked around.

Seeing Darnassus in real life puts the game's visual to shame...I just can't believe I am actually here...

Sure enough the locals are staring at me with curiousity as a priestess rushes towards Vesra.

"Sister Vesra. Sister Tyrande wishes to see you."

"Oh. Vevanna. You caught me at a bad time."

The priestess notices me and looks at me curiously...

"Oh? Who's this?" She asks Vesra.

"This is my brother's son. The youngest one I told you about."

"Oh! You must be the one called Saragon." She chirps.

I just scratched my head thinking "What am I going to say about this?". Thankfully my aunt stopped me from talking.

"He doesn't remember his past. My brother put him in this form with a new identity to protect him from the...incident I told you about."

The priestess looked shocked...

"Oh...terribly sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright. Tell sister Tyrande I will be there shortly once I finish getting my nephew comfortable."

The priestess nods and leaves.

"You sure that's a good idea to tell her about me?" I asked her rather worried.

"You needn't worry about it. They know who you are."

"I prefer keeping my identity safe safe thank you very much. For all we know some spy could be hearing this and would be passing information to those assholes who tried to kill me." I frowned.

By the time we got in Vesra's home, she looked at me with a horrific look on her face.

"Who tried to kill you?" She asks me.

"The dark rangers. They somehow caught wind of me when I was warped at Silverpine forest. I was shot a few times by a blood elf hunter and was about to welcomed by the dead when mom showed up and saved my life."

The moment I mentioned my mom, she had a mournful look on her face. She was dead silent for a good 3 minutes but then says...

"Oh sister...you still care about them after all..."

I sat down on a chair relaxing as she asked me if I wanted some tea. I told her cold herbal tea is fine as she went to the kitchen and her kid sat next to me...I was immediately shy to see her cause one she is beautiful and two she was acting like a teenager girl who would sit next to a guy who would try to start a conversation and hoping they would spark a relationship. Yeah...one of those days...I can't even make this shit up...

"Hi...you didn't introduce yourself to me when you ran to Auntie." I said rather shy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's that I didn't think I would see you again after these years. Anyway my name is Viviya."

"Dante. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself to her.

Vesra came back with the cup of tea I asked for and gave it to me. As I was drinking my tea, she tells me(and I shit you not) I had a crush on Viviya when I was 8 and she was 8 as well and I would kiss her in the cheek and I was always embarrassed about it...my mind freaked out as if it was Jontron screaming "WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" cause she just said that out of nowhere and I was shocked to hear her say that...apparently this got Viviya embarrassed too as she she didn't want to hear that too.

"Moooooooom!" She whines.

"Sorry I can't help myself but it's true. You two liked each other when you were kids." She giggles.

I'm gonna have a word with dad about this...cause this is fucking ridiculous...


End file.
